tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Solstice
She made her debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes Sitting *Oh..! We don't get visitors often out here in the woods. What your name? **(I'm Tsuki) I'm Solstice, it's nice to meet you. Don't mind my kids, they can be quite rowdy sometimes. *Don't mind me, I'm just ruminatin' bout things. *hmm..I was thinking of expanding the watermelon patch a little... *It's been what...? 6 or 7 years since last moved into the woods..hmm.. *..sigh...it's already been a year ...since.. ..... Oh hey Tsuki, don't mind me, I'm just ruminatin'.. *I'm so proud of Carina.. Starting her own watermelon patch at 4 years old.. *Draco tends to be a bit shy, so please be patient with him okay? *I should probably make some grilled watermelon for dinner again, they're Orion's favourite.. *I like it out here in the woods, it's real peaceful. *Becoming quite the regular visitor aren't you, Tsuki? Are you having fun in the woods? **(Yes!) Hah! Ah, just becareful out there, I've heard from Jov that strange things have been happening. *oh yeah..it's almost about time for me to get some supplies.. *hmm..if my memory serves me right, Jov said he'd drop by soon with the supplies... **(He asked me to give them to you.) Oh!! And how nice of you to bring them to me! Thanks a bunch, Tsuki. This really takes a load off of my shoulders, what with the kids and all.. *Sometimes I feel like life in the city would be better for the kids you know? *Exploring the woods again, Tsuki? **(Yeap!) I think you'd have explored every nook and cranny of the woods by now, hah! *hmm...I'll probably need some supplies soon... *Oh! Tsuki you're just the person I was looking for! Do you happen to have the supplies with you by any chance? **(Yes I do.) Oh thank you sooo much for the help Tsuki!! I really appreciate it. *Oh Tsuki, you remind me a lot of myself back in the day, so young, so bold, yet so carefree hah.. *This month's harvest is sure to be bountiful! Hah. *The kids could stand to learn a thing from you, hah. *You're a really good role model for the kids, Tsuki.. Hah. *Maybe I should bring the kids out to explore the woods sometime.. Wouldn't be such a bad idea.. *Maybe I should get more books too hah! Smoking *Oh... Hey. Don't tell the kids. *I just need a break. *...Sometimes I feel a little overwhelmed by things.. *It's not easy being a single mom, Tsuki... I hope you can understand.. *...I know I may not be a good mom for the kids...but I'm trying my best.. *..Things haven't been easy since... sigh... *The kids and the watermelons are all I've left... *I..I love my kids no matter what..They mean the world to me.. *...Orion probably thinks it's my fault but.. *..kinda wish I still had my car though... ...... -Oh hey..how long have you been standing there? Reading *Oh! Hello! We don't get many visitors so deep in the woods. My name's Solstice! What's yours? **(Tsuki!) Stay a while, Tsuki. The kids will appreciate the company. *hmm..I was thinking of expanding the watermelon patch a little... *I hope you come by more often, Tsuki. It's nice having you around. *Always a pleasure having you around, Tsuki. *I hope to see your home someday, too. *Nature is beautiful, isn't it? *Gosh, our home is so deep in the forest. Was it very hard to get here? **(Extremely hard!) Hmm... well, you're here now! **(Easy peasy!) Haha, you must really know your way around this place. *Carina's been working really hard at the watermelon patch lately. *Oh! These are for me! Thank you so much, Tsuki! **(No problem!) Give Jovian my love! *It's so hot today, isn't it? *... Sorry, did you say something? **(Nope.) Oh okay.. *...hmm we should try growing one of these 'yellow' watermelons sometime... *Oh hey Tsuki. Why don't you go play with the kids for a bit while I finish this book.. *..oh..square watermelons...?..wow... **(Square Watermelons??) Yeah, according to '50 Shades of watermelons', they exist and are said to be easier to pack and cut. I wonder if science has gone too far. *Reading is a great way to pass time, especially out here in the woods. While Asleep * ..Zzz... Best Friend Response *Hey Tsuki, all this time you've been helping me out by bringing supplies, I think it's time I return the favor. Here, I want you to have this. **(Thank you!) It's our biggest watermelon yet, hah. Thanks again for the help with the supplies, Tsuki. Trivia It's possible that she and Dawn used to be together, explaining why Draco calls Solstice "mom" but says his brother is good at handiwork, like his "mummy" was. Like Draco, Orion and Carina call solstice "mom", but also mention memories and advice from their "mummy". Dawn even says she used to live in the woods, and currently wears a watermelon for a hat. Dawn and solstice breaking up would also explain where the car went, and some of solstices quotes.